


This Relationship Can Never Be Just Us

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Young Love, rated T because of one line, saimatsu is a secondary ship, teenagers who don't know what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: First half: Kokichi and Himiko have to shoo away some nosey friends who want to see what's going on during their date at the park.Second half: Kokichi and Himiko try to do classical lover things by spying on Kaede and Shuichi and fail miserably.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I'm back at it with the oumeno! And may I just say how happy I am with the growing amount of content for this pairing? You guys are awesome!

“Hey, Himiko, do you have any plans for today?”

“Not really, is something up?”

“I was hoping that we could go to the park as a date.”

Kokichi laid his legs on the coffee table and swayed a little from side to side as he talked with Himiko through the phone.

“Oh, sure thing. What time?”

“How about three-” he stopped to listen closely. He was hearing something strange from Himiko’s end of the line. Some intense breathing, maybe? “...Himiko, what's that sound?”

“Huh? Oh, hold on,” Himiko took her phone out of her ear and nudged Tenko away from her shoulder. “Tenko, get off!”

“I have to make sure that he's not saying anything despicable, Himiko! Put him on speaker, please!” Tenko plead.

“I'm not putting it on speaker because I know that you're going to threaten him for if he so much as says my name!”

“It's only because he says it so menacingly!” 

Kokichi waited for Himiko to get back on the phone, not speaking a word. As he waited, he still heard a strange sound. Where was it coming from…?

He placed his phone beside him on the cushion and turned around to see half of the members of his organization all huddled against the back of the couch. “Guys, I told you to not eavesdrop!” he scowled.

“Ah! Our leader found us!”

“Well, maybe if your nose would stop whistling, he would've never spotted us!”

“I can't control it! And you shouldn’t have been shifting around so much!”

The members began to argue with one another, completely forgetting that their leader was right above them. Kokichi groaned; was it really too much to ask for a little bit of privacy? Well, at least he gets to be alone with Himiko when they go on their date.

That's what he thought, anyway. But now, as he sits down with Himiko on a park bench, he couldn't help but hear the sound of rustling leaves. Oh great, they followed him, didn't they? He's just praying that Himiko doesn't take notice of the sound coming from the nearby bushes. Sadly, his prayers were not answered.

“Hmm… my magic is picking up on something… a naughty soul that disobeyed the order that was given…” Himiko chanted. She got up and walked over to a nearby tree.

Confused that she didn't walk up to the bushes, Kokichi watched what she was planning on doing.

“Tenko, I know you're up there!”

A girl nervously climbed down from the tree and faced Himiko. “Oh, hi Himiko, never thought I'd see you here… you're looking cute… hee hee…” she laughed nervously.

“What did I tell you about privacy, Tenko?” Himiko quizzed.

“For me to not get all up on yours… I'm a very good protection for you though, Himiko! My fists are like guns, and I have Maki on speed dial!” Tenko stated confidently.

Tenko has been watching them this whole time and Kokichi didn't even notice…? That sent a shiver up his spine. But enough of dealing with goosebumps, he has to deal with his own problem. He thought at first to just ignore them and deal with them once his date was over, but that decision was quickly drafted once he heard one of the members whisper-shout through the bushes, “Kiss her!”

He turned around to the bushes and peered at the back of them to find a familiar scene with his members. “You guys seriously followed me on my date!?”

“Daww, we're just all so proud that our little leader actually got himself a girl!” the pigtail member swooned.

“It seems pretty unbelievable, really, like this is all just a joke! Are you just pranking us, leader…?”

“Why would I be- get out of my date!” he ordered.

“I still remember when I use to change your diaper; your bottom was so flat, I was a little concerned,” the girl continued.

“Ha, Kokichi had a flat bottom since he was a baby?” Himiko teased.

Oh great, she had to come back at the worst of times. She seemed to have gotten rid of Tenko, but clearly, there was a bigger problem to deal with.

“Change my diaper!? You didn't even know me for that long!” he had a voice crack and was too frustrated to hide the strong blush that spread from his cheeks to the bridge of his nose.

That's it, once he gets back to his lair with his members, he's going to be giving them all a really long lecture.

After some more lies from his members which only had the purpose of making his face match the description of Snow White with his skin becoming as pale as snow and cheeks becoming as red as blood, Kokichi was able to send them away; but not after they informed Himiko of how he use to write love letters to himself and pretend that it was from an anonymous love admirer- which he's never actually done, of course!

Himiko and Kokichi spent the rest of their date without any further interruptions and it went wonderfully for the two.

As Himiko was walking home, she opened her phone to see that she's gotten spammed with text messages from Tenko, all apologizing to her and asking for forgiveness. Some of the text messages consisted of Tenko asking her questions such as, “He didn't touch you, did he!? He didn't peek anywhere forbidden, right!?”; basically questions that a worried father would ask. Well, she guesses that she could forgive her, Tenko was just trying to protect her, after all. And Himiko wasn’t so innocent with the whole spying thing herself. Plus, she's pretty sure that she just read something about the brunette buying her a whole box of candy if she could forgive her in one of those text messages.

Meanwhile, Kokichi was tapping his foot and looking down at his members who were all down on their knees, waiting to hear what they had to say after the lecture he gave them.

“We're sorry, leader…” was what their responses were summed up to. Kokichi thought this over, wondering if he liked their response or not, and decided to forgive them. Because, to be fair, he would've totally done the same thing if it was one of them going on a date. Also, the jokes they told were pretty funny. Like the one about him having a flat bottom, that's totally a lie… totally.

“Being the awesome leader that I am, I accept your apologies,” the members faces all brightened up by the boy's positive response.

“You're the best leader ever!”

“So, how'd the date go?”

“Did you two kiss?”

“When are you going to smash?”

Questions were being thrown at him with no breather. “Guys, guys, calm down! First of all, the date went great. Second… yes, we did kiss. And third…” Kokichi smirked, “Himiko has been threatening to strip me with her magic at multiple times, so I'm pretty sure that we're getting there.”


	2. So, How'd the Date Go?

Once Kokichi was able to get rid of the last of his member, he finally turned his attention back to his girlfriend. Right, they’re in the middle of a date; but should he really continue it after what just happened? Maybe he should just call it off…

“Your members are able to tell some really funny jokes, Kokichi,” Himiko giggled. Now that he’s hearing her laugh, he began to think otherwise. Maybe they should continue, Himiko did look like she was having fun, after all.

“Well, they did learn from a professional,” Kokichi boasted and muttered under his breath right after, “I don’t remember giving them permission to tease me, though…”

If he wants to keep this date moving, then he’s going to have to brush away what just happened. This is their day at the park, and he wants to make sure to spend it properly to impress his lover; which means no pranking or teasing.

And so the leader did with the mage what he read about on all those teen romance books he read for his studies; he fed the geese with her and took a walk around the park. Still, he couldn’t help but feel like Himiko wasn’t having a whole lot of fun, and neither was he. At this point, he found himself wishing that his DICE members were back. Sure they made him feel like a boy who’s forced to take his mother with him to prom night, but at least he was able to see Himiko be happy.

‘Clearly, I’m not doing something right… what should I do…?’ he thought to himself as Himiko played with her hair out of boredom. And then, he spotted them; the two people who gave him an idea as to what to do next on their date. 

Shuichi and Kaede were walking through the park on a date, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. They’re known as the classic first love teenage couple, getting flustered over the smallest of things. Before he could bring up his idea to Himiko, she brought up one of her own, “Hey, Kaede and Shuichi are on a date… do you want to mimic what they’re doing?”

Kokichi was a bit surprised that Himiko would think of such an idea, especially since he was thinking of asking her that himself. He agreed with her and together, they observed the pianist and detective’s every move from afar. Doing so had a sense of fun on its own, attempting to do lovey-dovey things with one another and not actually doing so good. 

Attempt number one:

Shuichi and Kaede were holding hands, Kokichi noticed. He and Himiko never did so once today; he should attempt in doing so. “Hey, Himiko, do you want to hold hands?”

“‘Do you want to hold hands’? Wow, you’re like an awkward dork,” Himiko snickered light-heartedly. 

‘Was that really unnatural to say? I guess I should just hold her hand,’ Kokichi gently grasped her hand into his without her noticing until she felt his flesh. “Huh, your hand seems a lot smaller than mines…”

“Wh-wh-what!? Hey, why are you suddenly holding my hand!?” Himiko asked in surprise, sweating and blushing nervously.

“You told me that asking was too awkward,” Kokichi shrugged, “I didn’t know that you have baby hands, Himiko.”

“What!? I don’t have baby hands! Your hands are just too big, like a gorilla!”

“Baby hands!”

“Gorilla hands!”

They repeated the same insults like elementary kids and Kokichi couldn't help but smile. He told himself that he won’t tease her during their date but he couldn’t help himself; Himiko’s cute when she’s worked up. 

Attempt number two:

“Stay still for a sec, Shuichi,” Kaede removed his hat and put a flower crown in its place, “I made you a flower crown.”

Shuichi felt the crown with his hands and was able to tell that it was well made. “Ah, thank you, Kaede!”

Kaede giggled, “No problem! You look really cute with it on…”

That earned a blush from the modest boy.

Across from them where Himiko and Kokichi, who were crouching down behind bushes and peering through the top. “Ooo~ a flower crown! Close your eyes Kokichi, I’m going to make you one right now!” Himiko stood up excitedly.

“Won’t that take a while?” he asked.

“Not with the help of my magic! Now close your eyes!” Himiko ordered.

Kokichi closed his eyes and tried to figure out what was going on by using his ears. From what he could hear, it sounded like Himiko was picking out flowers and roots from the ground and nearby bushes. ‘This flower crown better not be covered in dirt…’

When he felt something sloppily placed on the top of his head, he slowly opened his eyes to see Himiko on her knees, pulling herself away from him. “Nyeh! I didn’t tell you to open your eyes yet!” she chided. “Whatever, it’s fine. Okay, I give to you the crown of beauty, made with magic by the well-known ultimate mage!” Himiko announced proudly.

Kokichi took the crown off of him and saw the amateur work of flowers with half of their petals and roots all being chucked together. “This ‘well-known ultimate mage’ must be a phony because this flower crown sucks,” he said unimpressed.

“No, it’s amazing! You just don’t know the arts of flower crowns!” Himiko defended her self-esteem.

“Okay then, you wear it,” Kokichi held the flower crown to her, waiting for her to take it. Seeing all the dirt on it, she felt less than pleased in doing so. “Uhh… fine, if you don’t like it, then just throw it away!”

“Mmm… no, I think I’m going to keep it.”

“Ah-hah! So you do like it!”

“No, I don’t, I’m just keeping it because you told me to throw it away.”

“That’s a lie.”

“It’s not.”

He’s planning on keeping it in his memory box.

Attempt number three:

Kaede and Shuichi sat down at one of the tables next to a mini ice cream parlor and cafe, where they had bought themselves an ice cream sundae. “Shuichi, look here,” Kaede grabbed his attention and brought a scoop of ice cream up to his mouth, “say, ‘aww~’”

“Wh-what!? Um… aww…” Shuichi opened his mouth timidly and bit down on the spoon with ice cream.

“Ah ha ha, that’s sort of embarrassing, huh?” Kaede blushed.

“Wow, I’ve seen this in the shows I watched!” Himiko said excitedly as the two watched them with tables of their own, two cakes set for the both of them. “Kokichi, feed me just like that!”

“Oh, so you're finally living up to your baby-like appearance, huh?” Kokichi snickered.

“Nyeh- just be quiet and feed me already!” Himiko fumed.

Kokichi brought a piece of her cake to her mouth, but before she had time to open it, he brushed it against her nose. “This is a lot more fun to do,” Kokichi laughed, “now you got cake crumbs and frosting on your nose.”

“Kokichi!” Himiko whined out his name in irritation. She scooped up some white frosting with her fork and spread it across Kokichi’s left cheek. “Your right, this is more fun. If I keep this up, you won’t have to put on that clown mask of yours.”

This was clearly a sign of war, and Kokichi wasn’t going to back down from her attack. They continued to spread frosting onto one another until they were all out of it and realized how messy their face has gotten when Angie walked by and bubbled about how they were creating a whole new style of face paint.

“Now you look more like a clown than you did before, I didn’t even know that that was possible,” Himiko teased.

“That’s so mean of you, Himiko! Now you’re making me self-conscious,” Kokichi fake cried, “I’m going to wash off the smears.”

Expecting Kokichi to get up to go get napkins, she was surprised to see him grab a hold of her arm and get so close to her face. ‘What’s he doing!?’

Himiko figured out her question when he began to rub his cheeks against hers. “Hey, are you using me to clean yourself!?”

“Yep,” Kokichi simply replied.

She protested for him to get off and was interrupted when she felt a press to her lips with another pair of lips. Kokichi quickly pulled away and began to eat what remained of his cake as if nothing happened. Although, he was actually trying to hide his bit of blush as a firework show went on inside his head. He glanced at Himiko and saw that she was staring straight at him and looking extremely flustered, her face is completely red.

“What? I had frosting on my lips.”

Himiko couldn't even be mad at him for using her face as a towel after that kiss.

A̶t̶t̶e̶m̶p̶t̶ ̶n̶u̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶o̶u̶r̶:̶

“Have you two been spying on us?” Kaede challenged, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down on Kokichi and Himiko, showing that she meant serious business.

“W-what makes you th-think that?” Himiko asked nervously; Kokichi should really do all of the talking.

“Because you guys could be spotted hiding in the background in every selfie we took,” Shuichi answered, swiping through the pictures on his phone as evidence.

“Once again, the detective was able to crack the case down; good job, Mr.Detective!” Kokichi applauds for him. 

“Don’t change the subject! Why were you guys spying on us?” Kaede questioned.

“Well, it’s only because you two are the greatest power couple, of course! Himiko and I were hoping that some of your experience would rub off on us,” Kokichi quickly made up an excuse.

“Aw, seriously? We’re not that great,” Kaede chuckled modestly. It looked like they would be able to escape from any lectures or punishment. “Well, I mean, if you actually just want to learn a thing or two from us, then I guess I could give you some lessons! I already have a lot of situations in mind to put you guys through…”

The way she said it could only show that she had dark intentions underneath. The two knew that they were going to receive a unique kind of punishment from Kaede, a very embarrassing one.

To be honest, Himiko and Kokichi didn’t feel like they needed to go through some kind of lessons to be the classical love couple, because they are their own special kind of couple, one that was truly enjoyable and never stale.


End file.
